1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to refuse containers, and more particularly to dumping styled containers operable with front end loading fork lifts.
2. Description of Background Art
Dumping styled refuse or trash containers operable with front end loading equipment are well known in the art, and are often referred to as "dumpsters." Typically, such containers are built with a relatively large, flat bottom. Sides, including left, right, front and rear, are then welded to the bottom. With such a structure, the containers rests or is supported by its bottom. As is known for such a box shaped container, multiple corners result. It is these corners, for example, those formed by the bottom, left, and front sides, that collect refuse which is difficult to remove with the typical tilting of the container for dumping refuse therefrom. The refuse that remains in such corners causes corrosion and rusting of the container to the point of ineffectiveness, and replacement is required. If repair is attempted, typically, the entire bottom must be replaced, as well as large sections of the vertical walls. Such a repair and replacement process is relatively expensive and time consuming. There is large material cost because of the large rusted surface area that must be replaced. Simply cutting out specific rusted areas is impractical and difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,616 to Schmidt discloses a dumster type trash container in which the bottom wall and the lower portion of the side walls are formed of a heavier gauge material to eliminate premature corrosion failures of the container. Ends of the heavier gauge bottom are inclined upward to place the weld joint above anticipated liquid levels. Schmidt '616, as well as those skilled in the art, recognize the problem of corrosion and the costly results. As disclosed by Schmidt '616, the heavier gauge bottom adds weight to the container, and recognizes that costs for the container are increased.
Typically, as illustrated in Schmidt '616, and by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,606 to Lombardo and U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,275 to Dempster et al, relatively large surface areas of the bottom remain under water, or the liquid draining from refuse placed in the container. In addition, the prior art has directed improvements to the dumpster style refuse container to the dumping aspects of the container. In addition to the flat bottom, a squared off bottom to side wall is typical, as illustrated again with reference to the above cited art. Operation of the refuse container includes use by the person placing the refuse therein.
Improvements are needed that address the human factors aspect of its use, including the ability to approach the container as closely as possible without unnecessary strain. The prior art has not addressed this issue. Further, although skids are well known to be placed on the outside bottom wall surface to reinforce the bottom wall and lift it above the ground, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,828 to Robinson et al, by way of example, such create nesting areas for pests. There is thus a need for a dumpster styled refuse container that minimizes the effect of rusting on performance, permits a cost effective alternative for repair and replacement of container elements, and is "user friendly" for the person depositing refuse in the container prior to the dumping of the refuse therefrom. The present invention is directed to meet these needs.